ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza is the 7th chapter of Mafia II. Narrative April 10th, 1951 Meeting Eddie Vito Scaletta is released from prison four years early thanks to Leo Galante. So much had changed while he was away, Vito felt like he had entered a whole new world. His first stop is to see Joe Barbaro and get the keys to his new apartment in Uptown. After settling in there he goes back to see Joe, who introduces him to Eddie Scarpa, an underboss in the Falcone Crime Family. Night on the Town The three head out for an evening of drinks and women at the Garden of Eden. While talking, Eddie asks Vito why he got into this line of work, Vito explains that he wanted to be a success and not end up like his father. Eddie invites Vito to work for him and the Falcone family along with Joe, and Vito accepts. Frankie Potts Eventually Joe and Eddie get drunk and Vito has to drive them home. Along the way they notice a terrible smell inside the car, Eddie finally explains that the smell is coming from Frankie Potts, who's lying dead in the trunk. He was supposed to dispose of his body that night but ended up getting drunk with them instead. Eddie tells Vito to drive to the Old Observatory so they can bury him. Vito is more than a little upset at the situation, but agree to help take care of things. When they get to the observatory, Joe and Eddie are too drunk to deal with the smell of the body so Vito reluctantly does it himself. When the job is done he drives the two back to Joe's place where Joe apologizes about ruining his homecoming and Eddie promises to settle up with him the next day. After this Vito heads home to unwind from the evening. Walkthrough Catch Up With Joe Once you're dropped off you can head over to your families apartment and meet Francesca's husband, Eric Reilly. This isn't part of the story but it's the only time in the chapter you can do it, otherwise head into Joe's Apartment to begin. Before you see Joe, go to the top floor where you will find Playboy magazine #50 in the corner. Once you're with Joe, drive to Uptown to see Vito's new apartment. On your way up the stairs you will see Playboy magazine #17 setting on a small cupboard on the second floor landing. When you're through with the realtor, put on a suit and head outside. The next Playboy magazine is out of the way and not part of the mission, but you need to get it now. Drive to Harry's Shop in Kingston and #16 will be setting on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. This chapter unlocks the Thompson 1928 at Harry's shop if you want to buy one. Garden of Eden When you're done at Harry's, drive to Joe's to pick up him and Eddie Scarpa, then take them to the Garden of Eden. When you leave there you will need to drive to the Old Observatory to bury Frankie Potts' body. Along the way Eddie gets sick, you can pull over or just let him throw up in the car, the latter results in Joe making some comments about the new smell. Once the body is buried and you've dropped Eddie and Joe off, head to Vito's apartment to end the chapter and you will receive the Last Respects achievement. This is also the first chapter in which you can get the Dream Handling achievement, which you can do now if you have the money. Trivia *The name of this chapter, Francesco Potenza, is Frankie Potts' full under cover name. *All the vehicles and clothing you had before the last chapter will still be available in this one. *During this chapter people can be heard talking about the disappearance of a cigarette shipment in Oyster Bay. This is a lead up to the next chapter. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II